


The Interview Series

by hopelocklet



Series: A Secret (for the most part) Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Quidditch, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Writer Draco Malfoy, lots of minor pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Interviewer: Many of your fans adamantly believe that you’re in a secret relationship with Harry Potter. Is there any truth to that?Draco Malfoy: That’s a crazy theory, isn’t it? I’ve heard that before, and the fans seem to be genuinely invested in it.I: So the rumors aren’t true?DM: The rumors are ridiculous.[Interviewer waits for a solid denial, but Malfoy offers nothing else.]... best-selling author Draco Malfoy and savior Harry Potter have been rumored to be in a romantic relationship for a long time now, and every so often there are little hints given away in interviews which corroborate the claims. "Drarry" fans are waiting patiently for the official statement that they're together.





	The Interview Series

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've written in a couple months, and I'm really pleased with it! I hope you like it!

_Excerpt from Wonderfully Witchy Entertainment’s interview with the Wizarding World’s best selling author of_ _Decay of the Stars_ _, Draco Malfoy. Broadcast on Wizarding Entertainment Broadcasting Service (WEBS) Feb. 20, 2004._

 **Interviewer:** Okay, moving on. According to your fans, if the character Sawyer is based off of real life you, then the character Lou must be based off of a real person too. Someone you’re in love with. Is that true?

 **Draco Malfoy:** Yes, that’s right.

 **I:** So this whole romance that the novel centers around is something that really happened in your own life?

 **DM:** Yes.

 **I:** Wow. Might we get a name of Lou’s real life counterpart?

 **DM:** No. I don’t think so.

 **I:** You know, there’s some speculation that Lou is based off Astoria Greengrass. Do you care to comment on that?

 **DM:** I already have stated a million times that Astoria Greengrass and I are strictly friends. Yes, we dated publicly, but that was a small, very brief thing. The relationship that my book is based off of is not a small thing. It’s big, it’s real, it didn’t happen because we were just doing what was expected of us. It happened because it’s meant to be.

 **I:** Big and real and secret as well?

 **DM:** Yes. We’ve mutually decided that what’s best for the two of us right now is to keep our relationship private.

 **I:** Well, if you’re not going to give us a name, maybe you could tell us a little bit about the person.

 **DM:** They’re… um… _[he laughs]_. They’re bloody infuriating to be honest. But they’re also funny and kind and just the best person I’ve ever met. Oh, and beautiful. Really fit, yeah.

 **I:** I noticed that you’ve not said whether this someone is a boy or girl, which leads me to my next question. Many of your fans adamantly believe that you’re in a secret relationship with Harry Potter. Is there any truth to that?

 **DM:** That’s a crazy theory, isn’t it? I’ve heard that before, and the fans seem to be genuinely invested in it.

 **I:** So the rumors aren’t true?

 **DM:** The rumors are ridiculous.

_[Interviewer waits for a solid denial, but when Malfoy offers nothing else, he moves on.]_

**I:** Well, no matter who inspired you to write the book, I think we can all agree that it’s fantastic. Tell us a little about your upcoming book tour.

 

 

 

_An interview with the Wizarding World’s savior Harry Potter on the Reuben Sharp Show discussing Potter’s newest project, “Quidditch for a Cause.” Broadcast on The Charmcenter Channel Feb. 28, 2004._

**Reuben Sharp:** So, Harry, we already know that this “Quidditch for a Cause” is a Quidditch match between two teams made up of Wizarding World celebrities, and that all the proceeds from merchandise and ticket sales are going to charities, which is quite remarkable, but what else should we know about it?

 **Harry Potter:** Well, what’s basically gonna happen is that there’ll be two teams, like you said, of celebrity players, and each celebrity will pick a charity to play for. The winning team will get 75% of the proceeds to be split up amongst the charities chosen by that team’s players. The other 25% of the proceeds will be split up and given to the losing team’s charities.

 **RS:** Can one charity be chosen by multiple players then?

 **HP:** No, I’m hoping we’ll be able to raise money for a variety of different charities.

 **RS:** That seems fitting. And who are some of the players that will be playing in the match?

 **HP:** Well myself, first of all. But right now I also have Keeper for the English National Quidditch team, Oliver Wood, and his husband, Marcus Flint, captain of the Falmouth Falcons.

 **RS:** Oh yes, he’s the one who really turned that team around, right? They’re now, what, third best in the league?

 **HP:** Something like that, I think. Anyway, I’ve got them and I’ve got Ginny Weasley.

 **RS:** Ginny Weasley, your ex-girlfriend?

 **HP:** Yeah, that’s the one.

 **RS:** You think that’s going to be awkward at all? Running into her in the locker room and all?

_[Sharp and the audience laugh, but Potter is unimpressed.]_

**HP:** No, Ginny and I have always been friends. It won’t be weird at all.

 **RS:** So you’d say that you’ve gotten over her?

 **HP:** Yes, we’ve both moved on by this point.

 **RS:** Moved on? To whom?

 **HP:** Oh, no. That’s not what I- I just meant that neither of us are pining for each other or any shit like that by this point.

 **RS:** I see. So that’s all the celebrity players you have for “Quidditch for a Cause” at the moment?

 **HP:** Yes, but I’ve got loads of other leads, and I think I’ll be able to find all the people I need by summer.

 **RS:** Might one of those people be Draco Malfoy?

 **HP:** I don’t know, but he’s famous and he’s a Quidditch player, so he fits the bill, and I’d be happy to have him play.

 **RS:** Yes, Draco Malfoy certainly is famous right now. There’s a lot of buzz about him and his secret relationship. You know, there are just hundreds of thousands, maybe millions, of people who believe that you’re Malfoy’s secret lover.

 **HP:** Wow, millions? That’s insane. I don’t know if I believe you.

 **RS:** _[Sharp shrugs]_ Give or take a few hundred thousand. Do you care to comment on that?

 **HP:** I’ll just say that Draco Malfoy is- _[breaks off and smiles at ground for a moment before continuing]_ -a good friend of mine and he’s brilliant, so whoever his mystery person is, they’re really very lucky.

 **RS:** Aw, how sweet. Oh, Harry, I’ve just realized we’ve yet to ask you which charity you’ll be playing for in “Quidditch for a Cause.”

 **HP:** Right, of course. I’ll be playing for Theodore Nott’s new charity, which advocates for LGBTQ plus rights in the Wizarding World.

 **RS:** Why did you choose that charity?

 **HP:** When I was an auror, I saw terrible things happening to LGBTQ plus people just because of who they were and who they loved, and nothing was being done to stop it. Something should be done to stop it.

 **RS:** That’s true, isn’t it? Well, trust me, my wife and I will be at that match this summer and we’ll be rooting for you.

 **HP:** Thanks, Reuben.

 

 

 

 _Interview with Pansy Parkinson, CEO of Cobra Cosmetics and founder of the charity POWER_ _(Protection Of Witches’ Equal Rights), before Blaise Zabini’s fashion show in Paris. Broadcast live on WEBS Mar. 13, 2004, during their segment: “Paris Fashion Week- Wizarding World’s Top Looks!”._

 **Interviewer:** So what are you wearing tonight?

 **Pansy Parkinson:** Chanel.

 **I:** A Muggle brand?

 **PP:** Yes, obviously.

 **I:** Do you often wear Muggle-designed clothing?

 **PP:** Only if it’s designer.

 **I:** Of course. What are you most looking forward to seeing in Zabini’s fashion show this evening?

 **PP:** I’m most looking forward to seeing my girlfriend walk down the runway, hopefully wearing something stunning.

 **I:** Zabini’s designs are always stunning though, aren’t they?

 **PP:** We’ll see.

_[Parkinson is obviously bored, and the interviewer panics and changes the subject.]_

**I:** Well, I’ve heard that Ginny Weasley has chosen to play for your foundation, POWER, in Harry Potter’s “Quidditch for a Cause.”

 **PP:** Was that a question or a statement?   
**I:** What are your thoughts on that?

 **PP:** Giving money to charity is usually good, so yeah, I think it’s great.

 **I:** Yes, hexcellent, isn’t it?

_[Parkinson looks at the interviewer like she’s insane, then looks around for someone to save her. She spots someone.]_

**PP:** You know, if you really want a story on “Quidditch for a Cause” then you should talk to Draco Malfoy, he’s actually playing in it. He’s right over there. _[to someone offscreen]_ Drakey-kins, come over here and talk to this nice lady!

 **I:** Oh, I- You really don’t have to-

 **PP:** No, it’s fine. Draco adores interviews.

_[Draco Malfoy enters the frame awkwardly.]_

**Draco Malfoy:** _[to Parkinson]_ What did you want?

 **PP:** I want a glass of champagne, actually, so I need you to talk to this lady here about Quidditch while I go get it, okay darling? Okay. Ta ta.

_[Parkinson leaves abruptly after kissing Malfoy’s cheek. Malfoy watches her walk away before turning to the interviewer.]_

**DM:** What about Quidditch?

_[The flustered interviewer looks to the cameraman then back to Malfoy, and she blushes.]_

**I:** Ms. Parkinson and I were just talking about Harry Potter’s “Quidditch for a Cause,” which you’ve recently confirmed your involvement in.

 **DM:** Yes. I’m playing for the MH double A, or the Mental Health Awareness Association.

 **I:** So why did you decide on that charity?

 **DM:** Because I believe in mental health awareness. There were some mental health issues that I wrote about in my book which I dealt with in my own life, and after seeing people’s reactions to that, I realized how many people don’t know about those mental health issues.

 **I:** Right. What position will you be playing in the match?

 **DM:** Seeker.

 **I:** Seeker, against Harry Potter?

 **DM:** Yes, well, it’s not as if I’ve never done it before.

 **I:** Oh yes, that’s right. You and Potter went to Hogwarts together. And you’re close friends now, aren’t you?

 **DM:** Yes.

 **I:** And you’re nothing more than friends?

 **DM:** Are you asking if we’re best friends?

 **I:** No, I’m asking whether there’s any romance between you and Mr. Potter.

_[Malfoy says nothing.]_

**I:** Well, is there? Any romance between the two of you, I mean.

_[Malfoy smiles and rolls his eyes.]_

**DM:** You know what? I think Pansy probably got lost finding that glass of champagne. I’m going to go see if I can find her. Nice talking to you.

 

 

 

_Harry Potter arrives unexpectedly at Blaise Zabini’s fashion show in Paris Mar. 13, 2004. Wonderfully Witchy Entertainment was lucky enough to get a quick interview with Potter before he went into the show. Broadcast on WEBS later that night._

**Interviewer:** Harry Potter! It’s a surprise to see you here tonight. What’s with the impromptu trip to a fashion show?

 **Harry Potter:** It’s actually not impromptu, I’ve had plans to come see Zabini’s show for a while.

 **I:** By yourself?

 **HP:** I’ve got friends inside.

 **I:** Friends like Draco Malfoy?

 **HP:** Yeah, friends like him.

 **I:** Are you friends with Zabini as well? I know you’ve chosen to support his ex-boyfriend’s charity in your upcoming “Quidditch for a Cause.”

 **HP:** Zabini’s more of a friend of a friend.

 **I:** Oh. Well, now that we’ve got you here, do you mind telling us what you’re wearing? That’s really an impressive ensemble you’ve got on.

_[Potter looks down at his outfit (Prada) and laughs.]_

**HP:** Yeah, I think so too. Only problem is, I didn’t actually pick it out myself.

 **I:** Got yourself a stylist?

 **HP:** Of sorts.

 **I:** I see. We’ll let you go now, Harry. Your friends are probably waiting for you.

 **HP:** Thank you.

 

 

 

_Fan video (taped on the Spell-Phone 2000) of her talking to the author Draco Malfoy at his book signing in Milan, Italy Apr. 2, 2004. Published on Apr. 3, 2004 to Wizarding social media site, Hexer.wiz._

**Fan:** I love your book. Like, really, really love it.

 **Draco Malfoy:** I’m glad. It’s nice to meet you-

 **F:** Peyton.

 **DM:** Peyton. That’s a nice name.

_[Malfoy sets to work autographing the fan’s book while talking to her.]_

**DM:** Who’s your favorite character, Peyton?

 **F:** Lou, definitely.

 **DM:** Mine too.

 **F:** Lou’s based off Harry Potter, right?

_[Malfoy smiles, but he clearly sees the phone in the fan’s hand.]_

**DM:** I think that as a reader you can feel free to interpret it that way.

 

 

 

_A 2nd fan video (taped on the BaneBerry 350) of Draco Malfoy speaking to crowd at his book signing in Barcelona, Spain Apr. 13, 2004. Published later that day to Wizarding social media site, Grindygram.wiz._

**Draco Malfoy:** I’m so unbelievably happy to see that this book means so much to you all, because it means a whole lot to me. As many of you know, it was based on some of my real life experiences and relationships.

 **Fans in crowd:** Drarry!

_[Malfoy pauses to laugh.]_

**DM:** Yeah, um, and I think the person who inspired me to write this book would be thrilled to see you all here today as well.

 **Fan taking video:** _[loudly]_ Harry Potter!

 **DM:** _[to assistant, quietly, muffled in the video, but somewhat distinguishable]_ It’s like they know, isn’t it?

 

 

 

_Excerpt from famous internet book blogger Jada Farrow’s interview with Draco Malfoy in Dublin, Ireland on the day of his last book signing of his book tour- Apr. 24, 2004. Published to Farrow’s blog Apr. 27, 2004._

**Jada Farrow:** Okay so now that we’ve talked about Sawyer, I think it’s time we talk about Lou, whom I hear is your favorite character. What’s it about Lou that makes ‘em your favorite character?

 **Draco Malfoy:** I love Lou because that character is kind of the noble one, you know? And that light that’s in Lou balances out Sawyer’s darkness. But Lou also has a little darkness too, so the two of them really understand each other. I think it’s real beautiful the way they fit together, like they’re meant to be. That, and, of course, the fact that Lou is based off of someone I know and love deeply in my personal life is what makes Lou my favorite.

 **JF:** So does the real life Lou know that your book’s about ‘em?

 **DM:** Yeah, they know. I think it was a bit weird for them at first, but now he’s- I mean, they’re- the biggest fan and supporter of the book.

 **JF:** So you’re still together with that person?

 **DM:** Yeah.

 **JF:** Really? Because the way your book ends is kind of a tragedy.

 **DM:** Yeah, I’d say that’s more of a reflection of the uncertainties we were going through as a couple when I wrote the book. There’s been a lot of challenges in our relationship and I didn’t want to tell a love story that’s dishonest or fake in any way. I wanted it to be real. So, yeah, the end of the book isn’t happy and mushy, it’s heartbreaking.

 **JF:** There is some talk that maybe this book isn’t the end of the story for Sawyer and Lou. Is there a possibility you’ll be writing a sequel and giving the couple in the book the happy ending that you’ve found in your own life?   
**DM:** That’s definitely a possibility. I really adore these characters and I do feel like they deserve another chance at happiness.

 **JF:** So, speaking of difficulties in your personal relationship, how has your book tour been for that?

 **DM:** We’ve been managing. We’ve been seeing each other as often as possible, but obviously I’ll be very excited to come back home to, uh, them.

 **JF:** And you’re still not releasing your partner’s name to the press, is that right?

 **DM:** That’s right.

 **JF:** And you can’t even give us a hint? Initials? Gender? Eye color? Anything?

 **DM:** No, I’m not giving away anything, even eye color. Though I will say their eyes are… good. They’re really good eyes to have. _[he laughs]_ That sounded stupid. Pretend I didn’t say that.

 

 

_Announcement of teams and players for “Quidditch for a Cause.” Published to Q4Cause.wiz on May 7, 2004._

 

Team One: The Bolts

Seeker: Harry Potter, “Society for the Protection of LGBTQ+ Lives”

Chaser: Angelina Johnson, “Black Witches of Britain United”

Chaser: Marcus Flint, “St. Mungo’s Medical Foundation”

Chaser: _[model]_ Archie Lawson, “Curse Damage Cure Research Foundation”

Beater: _[dancer]_ Tilly Rowe, “Organization for Protection of War Orphans”

Beater: _[actress]_ Jasmine Valmorida, “Fund for Disabled War Veterans”

Keeper: _[singer]_ Ajay Abbas, “Hunger-Ending Institution”

 

Team Two: The Wings

Seeker: Draco Malfoy, “Mental Health Awareness Association”

Chaser: Ginny Weasley, “Protection Of Witches’ Equal Rights”

Chaser: _[artist]_ Dean Thomas, “Charity for Wizarding World Children”

Chaser: _[journalist]_ Alicia Spinnet, “Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare”

Beater: _[singer]_ Naomi Amsel, “Fund for the Freedom of Education”

Beater: _[actor]_ Hugo Medina, “Magic and Science Visionary Project”

Keeper: Oliver Wood, “Health and Safety Services for Those in Need”

 

 

 

_Excerpts from documentary-style promo for “Quidditch for a Cause.” Broadcast May 21st, 2004 on BWBC (British Wizarding Broadcast Company)._

**Voiceover:** For the Wings, the Chasers are Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Dean Thomas.

_[Chasers shown separately]_

**Ginny Weasley:** I’m really glad I’m on this team, even though I’m pretty sure Harry just put me on it so I could keep an eye on Draco. We all get along really well, especially us Chasers. I even dated Dean back in the day at Hogwarts- we’re friends now, of course, I’m just trying to say that we’re all very close. I knew Alicia at Hogwarts too. I used to think she was cool back then, but now I think she’s simply amazing.

 **Alicia Spinnet:** Ginny’s brilliant, so is Dean. So am I, if I may say so. I definitely think we’re going to win this match, easy breezy.  

 **Dean Thomas:** I’m really glad that Harry asked me to do this game. So far most of what we’ve done is just gotten into a groove with our teammates, but I can already tell this is going to be a blast. And I’m also pretty confident that it’s going to be a victory for the Wings.

_[Chasers shown together]_

**AS:** Well, guys, are you ready to get to work?

 **GW:** Hell yes.

 **DT:** Let’s do it.

_[Montage of Chasers practicing]_

**Voiceover:** On the opposing team, we have Chasers Archie Lawson, Angelina Johnson, and Marcus Flint.

_[Chasers shown separately]_

**Archie Lawson:** When I told my agent I wanted to do this match, she was like, “As long as it doesn’t mess up your face.” I think that even if I did wreck my pretty face it would be worth it, because this is for a good cause, and that’s what really matters.

 **Angelina Johnson:** I’m in Quidditch games all the time, and it’s nice to know that this match has a bigger meaning behind it. I mean, it’s also nice to know that my team is going to win, obviously, since we’ve got myself, Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, and a bunch of other great players.

 **Marcus Flint:** Oh, I’m not worried about the competition at all. We’re a good, solid team. And, you know, even if somehow we lost we’d still be doing something to help people who need it.

_[Chasers shown together]_

**MF:** I’m pumped. I honestly can’t wait to show my husband who’s boss.

 **AJ:** _[mumbles]_ Isn’t that what you do every night in bed?

 **MF:** What was that, Johnson?

 **AL:** _[laughs]_ Oh, Merlin, this is gonna be fun.

_Next excerpt: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shown together discussing their teams and the upcoming match._

**Draco Malfoy:** Speaking as Seeker, and therefore the most important player on the team, I’d say-

 **Harry Potter:** Hold up- most important?

 **DM:** Yes, clearly.

 **HP:** You’d pretty much be a terrible team captain, you know that? Most important? We’re all equally important here, Malfoy.

 **DM:** Me? I don’t see how you made it as a team captain for one minute, whatwith how you go around interrupting people all over the place.

 **HP:** Oh, forgive me, almighty most important player-

_[Malfoy laughs and elbows the other man]_

**DM:** Shut up, let me talk.

 **HP:** _[at camera]_ We’re just building up a rivalry so that we play better.

 **DM:** Oh, is that what we’re doing now?

_[Potter grins at him. A pause.]_

**DM:** Anyway, as I was saying, as-

 **HP: -** the most important player.

 **DM:** Merlin, give it up. You’re infuriating. Like a five year old.

 **HP:** Now come on, I was just about to hear about the most important player on the team, stop interrupting the story.

 **DM:** _[rolls eyes, finally gets to say what he meant to]_

_Next excerpt: same scene, later on._

**HP:** I think we’re probably going to win.

 **DM:** Sorry, what?

 **HP:** No offense, Draco, but come on, you’ve seen me play Quidditch, you know how it is.

 **DM:** I most certainly do not “know how it is.” You’re acting like you’re God of Quidditch or something.

 **HP:** Well, I mean, in a way-

 **DM:** If you say you are a God of Quidditch, I will tackle you, swear to Merlin.

 **HP:** _[pats Malfoy’s leg comfortingly]_ There, there, Malfoy. We can’t all be Harry Potter. _[Potter’s hand stays resting on Malfoy’s leg.]_

 **DM:** _[in feigned anger while he smiles down at his lap]_ Right, okay.   


 

 

_Fan video taken at restaurant in Marrakech, Morocco, May 29, 2004. Published the same day to Hexer.wiz._

_[Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Pansy Parkinson are seated at a table close to where the fan is taking the video. The video zooms in on Malfoy and Potter, who are sitting close together, Potter’s arm resting on the back of Malfoy’s chair.]_

**Fan #1:** Is that really them?

_[Parkinson says something and the men laugh, Malfoy leaning his head against Potter’s shoulder as he does so.]_

**Fan #2:** Oh my God, they’re so cute!

_[Potter moves his arm so it’s properly around Malfoy’s shoulders.]_

**F2:** Do you think they’ll kiss?

 **F1:** They’re not a couple, dumby. Should we go ask for an autograph?

 **F2:** I don’t want to bother them.

 **F1:** I don’t think they’ll mind; they seem really nice.

_[A waiter comes to the stars’ table and Potter straightens up to pay the bill. Malfoy says something which makes Potter laugh. Malfoy says something else as the waiter takes the bill away and Potter winks at him and runs his hand along Malfoy’s thigh.]_

**F2:** I told you! They are so a couple!

 **F1:** Come on, they’re going to leave soon. We should go talk to them.

 

 

 

_Paparazzi video taken outside of yacht club in Morocco on May 30, 2004. Published May 31, 2004 to celebrity gossip site, HexyHeartbreakerz.wiz. Published with title: “Golden Boy gets Golden Tan while on Drac-ation!” and caption: “For months, and even years for some fans, there has been speculation over the status of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter’s relationship. Are they a couple? Based on this video, where the two stars are headed off to a yacht club together (for some wet ‘n wild fun, no doubt), we say yes. Take a look for yourself and comment what you think about this possible romance!_

_[Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are walking down a street, Potter’s hand on Malfoy’s lower back, leading him toward the yacht club. Walking a few meters in front of them are Pansy Parkinson and an unnamed male. Two other paparazzi- besides the one filming- are photographing Malfoy and Potter.]_

**Pap filming:** Hey, Harry, Harry! How’s the happy couple? Draco?

 **Harry Potter:** Oi, fu-

 **Draco Malfoy:** Harry, don’t.

 **Pap #2:** What’s this, the six month anniversary trip?

 **HP:** _[drops his hand from Malfoy’s back]_ This is ridiculous.

 **DM:** Ignore them.

 **P2:** Don’t let us ruin the romantic atmosphere, boys. Hey, how’s your romantic vacation going anyway? Lots of fun?

 **HP:** No, I hate vacations actually. Sunshine sure is depressing.

 **Pansy Parkinson:** _[turns around to laugh at Potter’s comment]_ The state of your hair right now is more depressing by far.

 **DM:** _[now puts his hand on Potter’s arm, taking the role of the leading the two of them forward]_ Come on, lo-

 **Pap #3:** How much longer until you make your relationship public?

_[Malfoy and Potter look at each other and Potter shakes his head.]_

**P3:** Don’t leave us hanging, boys!

_[Potter whispers something to Malfoy and the two of them laugh as they enter the yacht club.]_

 

 

_Excerpt from Wonderfully Witchy Entertainment’s interview with Pansy Parkinson on her new line of cosmetics, named “Scarlet Nights” after her girlfriend, model Scarlet Sinclair. Broadcast on WEBS June 5, 2004._

**Interviewer:** Now that we’ve covered your to-die-for new products, we have a game we want to play with you, if that’s alright.

 **Pansy Parkinson:** I suppose, as long as it’s not, like, something dirty.

 **I:** Oh no, nothing like that. We’ve just asked our Hexer followers to send in questions they’d like you to answer, so it’s not really a game, just a Q&A bit.

 **PP:** Oh sure, that’s fine.

 **I:** Okay, let’s get started then. _[pulls out notecards and reads]_ HufflePinky112 asks: “What does Scarlet think of your new makeup line? Does she use it? By the way, you two are cute together.”

 **PP:** Actually, oddly enough Scarlet isn’t a big fan of makeup. She does doll up every once in a while for date night or events and stuff like that, but mostly she doesn’t wear makeup. Though since I’ve named this line after her, she promises she’ll use it, so maybe she’ll start being more of a makeup girl now, but probably not.

 **I:** That’s interesting that she’s not into makeup as much, because for you, it’s-

 **PP:** Yeah, it’s like my whole life, so it’s kind of weird, but honestly I love Scarlet for it and I wouldn’t want her to change.

 **I:** Aw, HufflePinky112 was right, you two are adorable.

 **PP:** Obviously.

 **I:** Next question is from TessBarrow006: “What’s your favorite color in the new Scarlet Nights eyeshadow palette and why?” Oh, and we have the palette right here so you can point it out to us.

 **PP:** _[barely has to look at palette, points to a peach tone]_ Definitely this one, “Silk Robe.” I think it works well with all the other colors in the palette, it blends beautifully, and I’ve been wearing all the time. I’m wearing it right now, actually.

 **I:** Huh, you are. That’s a lovely shade on you.

 **PP:** Thank you.

 **I:** Halle-Louyer asks: “Give us the deets. Is Drarry real or not? I saw you were in Morocco with them and I almost died seeing the video of you and them at the restaurant lol, please tell us the truth.” Now, I think Drarry is the combination of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter’s names, correct?

 **PP:** Yes, I believe so.

 **I:** So is that right? You were in Morocco with them?

 **PP:** Yeah, I was, earlier this week.

 **I:** What were you doing there?

 **PP:** It was just kind of a trip for fun and relaxation. A break from work and stress and all that. I guess it was also a birthday trip for Draco. He’s twenty four- today, actually. We had loads of fun there.

 **I:** So what are the “deets”? Is Drarry real, or just a fan fantasy?

 **PP:** Honestly, I don’t think I can give you any “deets”, sorry. If you want to know about Draco and Harry just ask them, not me. I’m totally not their spokesperson. Or, you know what, ask Ron Weasley, he loves talking about Drarry.

 **I:** Oh, is he a supporter?   
**PP:** Mostly he just finds it very funny, but he does act like a bit of a fan, yeah.

 **I:** Wow, and Ron and Weasley is one of Harry Potter’s closest friends. What does that tell us about Drarry? That it’s real?

 **PP:** Like I said, I’m not their spokesperson, so let’s just get another question, shall we?

 

 

 

_Excerpt from BWBC segment on the SPEW march in Diagon Alley June 12, 2004. Broadcast live._

_[Overview of crowd gathered in Diagon Alley, some marchers with signs saying things like: “Give House Elves a Chance- And a Piece of Clothing Too!” and “House Elves- Help ‘Em, Don’t Hate ‘Em.”]_

**Voiceover:** Among the people gathered here today are celebrities like Harry Potter.

_[Screen switches to street view, where on the street an anchor is holding a mic and smiling while Harry Potter stands next to her, eyes focused on something behind the camera.]_

**Anchor:** Alright, so with me I have Harry Potter, famed savior of the Wizarding World. Harry, what are you doing here today?  
**Harry Potter:** _[reluctantly moves his gaze to the anchor]_ What? Oh, what am I doing here? I’m supporting SPEW, a wonderful organization started by my good friend, Hermione Granger.   
**A:** In your opinion, what is SPEW all about?  
**HP:** _[eyes focused off camera again, smiling at something]_ Um, SPEW, I think, is really about freedom and equality- _[breaks off laughing]_ Sorry, Draco is pulling faces over there.

 **A:** _[turns and sees who Potter is looking at]_ Oh, Draco Malfoy is here today as well. Is SPEW important to all your friends?

 **HP:** Yeah. _[clears his throat, turns to anchor, now giving her his attention]_ Yes, I’d say we’re all very passionate about SPEW and organizations like it. SPEW is especially important to the wizarding community because…

 

 

 

_Official advertisement #1 for “Quidditch for a Cause.” Broadcast on various wizarding television channels and published on multiple social media platforms June 14, 2004._

**Voiceover:** The Quidditch match of the year, “Quidditch for a Cause,” is now only two months away! Not only can you see your favorite celebrities, like Ajay Abbas, Naomi Amsel, Hugo Medina, and- of course- Harry Potter, but you can also be donating to multiple charities all at once!

_[As the voiceover goes on, the screen shows clips of the celebrities practicing for the match- individually, in groups or pairs, in teams, or all together. There’s a clip of Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Alicia Spinnet flying figure eights around the pitch. There’s a clip of the Beaters from both teams hitting Bludgers, and another of them laying on the ground of the pitch, exhausted. There’s a clip of both teams’ players on the pitch with each player practicing individually or in pairs. In this clip Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy can be seen in the background hovering on their brooms next to each other while they observe their teammates. Malfoy’s head is resting on Potter’s shoulder.]_

**Voiceover Cont’d:** So, come on, get your tickets now! Available at Q4Cause.wiz!

_[Website name flashes on screen before a final clip of Potter and Malfoy racing neck and neck for the Snitch.]_

 

 

 

_Fan video taken at Gay Pride Parade in Diagon Alley June 26, 2004. Published to Hexer.wiz that night, after which it appeared on multiple social media sites._

_[Festive Pride Parade, people with signs dressed in crazy fashions marching down Diagon Alley, video focuses on Harry Potter, who’s a short distance away. He’s dressed plainly in a white t-shirt and black jeans but he has a gay pride flag around his shoulders and is shooting rainbow sparks out of his wand and laughing. Next to him are Pansy Parkinson and Scarlet Sinclair, and Parkinson is riding on Sinclair’s back with a huge smile on her face. Sinclair can’t be seen clearly in the video, but Parkinson is shown clearly with rainbow-themed makeup and a cropped t-shirt that reads: LESBIAN.]_

**Fan #1:** Oh my God, it’s him! It’s literally Harry Potter!

 **Fan #2:** Oh my God, Harry Potter is gay?! This is the best day of my life!

_[Draco Malfoy enters the frame of the video. He’s wearing a floral patterned suit- designer, no doubt- and is wearing makeup (probably Parkinson’s work), glitter eyeshadow standing out. It seems that his nails are also painted pink. He walks up behind Parkinson and Sinclair and pulls on Parkinson’s hair. Parkinson yelps and tries to swat at him, but Potter pulls Malfoy out of the way. Malfoy and Potter start laughing and soon the girls are laughing too.]_

**F1:** Is that his boyfriend? Does he have a boyfriend, do you know?

 **F2:** I don’t think so. Some people think he’s dating that writer guy- Malfoy or something, I think.

 **F1:** Oh my God, I hope they’re dating! They’re so cute!

_[Video zooms in on Potter and Malfoy, who are playfully fighting over Potter’s pride flag.]_

 

 

 

_Excerpt from “Celebrity News Hour” on The Charmcenter Channel, broadcast June 27, 2004._

**Host:** Other celebs who were spotted at the parade include- wait for it- yes, Harry Potter himself. He was seen with Pansy Parkinson and Scarlet Sinclair, a gorgeous couple we’ve been obsessed with for a while now, and his rumored-to-be boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Let’s take a look at some fan footage.

_[Fan video from the day before plays.]_

**H:** That’s some pretty damning evidence, huh? If we still haven’t convinced you that Drarry is real, wait until you see this other video taken yesterday.

_[The next video that plays shows Theodore Nott making a speech in front of the crowd in Diagon Alley. Nothing in particular seems to stand out until the video zooms in on a pair in the crowd and a red circle appears around the two men. The taller man is a blond and his arms are wrapped around the man in front of him. The footage is blurry but they look like they could be Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.]_

**H:** In case you couldn’t tell what that was, it was Draco Malfoy hugging Harry Potter, who looks very comfortable in his arms. Does this mean Malfoy and Potter will be coming out about their relationship soon? We don’t know, but we sure hope so.

 

 

 

_Paparazzi video taken outside of the “Quidditch for a Cause” Quidditch stadium as players leave practice. Published to HexyHeartbreakerz.wiz the next day, July 7, 2004._

**Pap #1:** Oh, there they are.

_[Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy are engaged in conversation as they exit the arena and head into the parking lot. The triad is enough of a distance away that their conversation isn’t picked up and they don’t see the paps. Malfoy is wearing a Gryffindor jumper. The group stops walking and Weasley gets her phone out to text someone. Thomas decides not to wait around and waves the others goodbye as he goes to his car. Suddenly Harry Potter is exiting the arena. He catches up to Weasley and Malfoy and immediately starts talking to Weasley who puts her phone away so she can focus on Potter. While Potter and Weasley talk Malfoy messes around with Potter’s hair and tries to fix it. This goes on for a while.]_

**Pap #2:** S’nothing good. Let’s go.

 

 

 

_Excerpts from episode of Alfie and the Magical World of Art on Dean Thomas’ art show on July 10, 2004. Broadcast July 18, 2004 on Artwork Network._

_[Alfie Bancroft interviews artist Dean Thomas in front of an oil painting depicting two outlines of male angels locked in an embrace. One of the angels has wings that are burnt and singed, the other has broken, slightly bloody wings. Even with the damaged wings, the angels manage to hover above the ground as they hold each other.]_

**Alfie Bancroft:** So tell us about this piece here. It’s not a very well known work of yours, but it’s very intriguing.

 **Dean Thomas:** Yeah, I think this painting is one of my favorites. It’s called “The Embrace.” It’s showing, well it’s supposed to show at least, that even though the world beats us down love can still redeem us in a way.

 **AB:** Are these two angels here symbolizing you and your fiancé, Seamus Finnigan?

 **DT:** No. No, this is one of my few pieces I didn’t paint for Seamus.

 **AB:** Then who are these angels? Anyone in particular?

 **DT:** No. Just sort of an idea I had of a love story. I thought this painting captured it.

_[Next excerpt: Auction of some of Thomas’ works. In the front row there sits: Alfie Bancroft, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, and Oliver Wood. A few rows back Draco Malfoy is sitting in between (the very cross) Blaise Zabini and (the very stoic) Theodore Nott. “The Embrace” is being auctioned and though many bid, Harry Potter takes it in the end.]_

 

 

_Paparazzi video taken outside of nightclub on Majick Alley, The Opaleye, where Harry Potter supposedly had a 24th birthday party, on July 31, 2004. Broadcast during “Celebrity News Hour” on The Charmcenter Channel Aug. 1, 2004._

_[Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger exit a car that pulls up to the club. Many photographers and filmers clamber towards them, clicks and flashes going off nonstop. Weasley pulls Granger under his arm protectively. Malfoy lifts his arm as if to do the same to Potter, but then drops it.]_

**Pap #1:** Hey, Malfoy! What’d you get your boyfriend for his birthday, hm?

_[Potter glares at the paps as he and Malfoy follow Granger and Weasley to the club.]_

**P1:** Or maybe you’re not with Potter! Will Astoria Greengrass be here tonight?

 **Draco Malfoy:** No, I don’t think she will be, but I’ll tell her you asked after her.

 **Pap #2:** Is it difficult, Potter, for you to be dating a follower of You-Know-Who?

_[Granger turns around and sneers at the paps.]_

**Hermione Granger:** Leave them alone!

 **P2:** You’re a muggleborn, aren’t you? How do you feel about your friend being with a Death Eater?

_[Granger looks like she’s ready to attack the pap, but Weasley tugs her forward and whispers something to her. Potter and Malfoy exchange a meaningful look and Potter puts his hand on Malfoy’s lower back like he’s guiding him towards the club.]_

**Pap #3:** Yeah, Weasley, Granger, tell us what you think of the couple!   
**Ron Weasley:** I think you better leave them the fuck alone.

 **P3:** Oi, no need to get hostile, we’re just asking a few questions!

 **HG:** _[with a smile]_ I think we’d better get inside, Ronald.

_[Malfoy, Potter, and Granger laugh and pat Weasley on the back as they enter the club.]_

 

 

 

_Official advertisement #2 for “Quidditch for a Cause.” Broadcast on various wizarding television channels Aug. 2, 2004._

**Voiceover:** The Quidditch match of the year is almost here! And there’s still tickets left! Don’t give up this chance to see your favorite stars out on the pitch and give to multiple charities pass you by!

_[As the voiceover plays, short snippets of each of the players standing in a white room and looking at the camera flash on screen. Some players appear in pairs, for example Marcus Flint is seen kissing Oliver Wood’s cheek as he laughs at the camera. Other pairs include Ginny Weasley and Angelina Johnson (standing back to back with hands on their hips, staring intimidatingly at the camera) and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter (Potter is looking at the camera, Malfoy is looking at Potter, and when Potter turns to look at Malfoy, Malfoy makes a face and Potter laughs).]_

**Voiceover cont’d:** Tickets available at Q4Cause.wiz, and they won’t last long, so get ‘em while you still can!

 

 

 

_Interview with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Jasmine Valmorida, and Oliver Wood on The Reuben Sharp Show. Broadcast on The Charmcenter Channel Aug. 6, 2004._

**Reuben Sharp:** Welcome. So, you’re all playing in the upcoming “Quidditch for a Cause” match, organized by Mr. Harry Potter here. Now I think we all know what “Quidditch for a Cause” is by this point, but maybe you could all go around and say what position you’re playing and what charity you’re supporting.

 **Draco Malfoy:** _[mumbles]_ Hm, position.

_[Harry Potter, sitting next to Malfoy, pinches his leg. Malfoy just smirks.]_

**Oliver Wood:** Well, I play Keeper, and I’m playing for “Health and Safety Services for Those in Need.”

 **Harry Potter:** Seeker and “Society for the Protection of LGBTQ+ Lives.”

 **DM:** Seeker, “Mental Health Awareness Association.”

 **Jasmine Valmorida:** I’m a Chaser, and I’m supporting the “Fund for Disabled War Veterans.”

 **RS:** Very good, very good. It’s so nice to see all of you here today together. A couple of you I’ve interviewed before, but it’s good to, you know, see all of you united to help these charities.

_[The players nod and smile.]_

**RS:** Right, so, since we’ve all mostly got the gist of the match, I thought something fun to do would be to get to know some of the players more. I find that I, at least, enjoy Quidditch more when I know some stuff about the players.

 **OW:** Makes sense. Let’s do it.

 **RS:** Okay my first question for each of you is: are you single?

_[Malfoy laughs at the question.]_

**RS:** I know it sounds silly, but it’s what the viewers want to know.

 **OW:** Well, I’m certainly not single. My husband is playing at the match too, and he’s probably watching this interview right now.

 **RS:** Oh, right, that’s Marcus Flint, isn’t it?

 **OW:** Yeah, we’ve been married four years now and we just had a daughter last winter.

 **RS:** Oh? What’s her name?

 **OW:** Greer.

 **JV:** Yeah, she’s adorable. Flint introduced her to our team and everyone loves her.

 **RS:** Aw, that’s nice. How about you, Jasmine, are you single?   
**JV:** Yes, actually.

 **RS:** And are you looking to be in a relationship right now?   
**JV:** No, I’m taking a break from guys at the moment, and it’s really nice.

 **RS:** _[nods at Valmorida, then focuses on the two Seekers]_ I’ve noticed that these two in the middle are being quiet.

 **HP:** You should probably consider yourself lucky for that, Reuben, cause this one doesn’t tend to shut up after he starts talking.

 **DM:** _[scoffs]_ That’s not true. Not true at all.

 **HP:** Yes it is!

 **DM:** Stop spreading lies, Potter.

 **RS:** So, guys? What’s going on in the romance department for you two?   
**DM:** I am taken, unfortunately for all of my fans who are in love with me.

_[Potter rolls his eyes.]_

**RS:** And who is it you’re seeing, Malfoy?

 **DM:** We’re keeping our relationship private for now, so no names.

 **RS:** Oh, really? Why’s that?

 **DM:** It’s just something we decided was best for us.

 **RS:** Interesting. What about you, Harry? Any relationships for you? Secret or otherwise.

 **HP:** Um, I don’t have a girlfriend right now, no.

 **RS:** A boyfriend maybe?

 **HP:** I, uh- _[Potter smiles nervously and glances at Malfoy]_

 **OW:** Harry’s focused on Quidditch and the match more than anything else right now, aren’t you, Harry?

 **HP:** _[smiles, visibly relaxes]_ I guess, but I’m still not as focused on Quidditch as Wood.

 **JV:** Yeah, well, that’s pretty much impossible.

 **RS:** I think I’ve heard that before. There are some crazy stories about you, Wood, having breakdowns after your team loses.

 **OW:** _[turning red in the face]_ I’m sure that most of those were just made up by my teammates.

 **JV:** I don’t know, Wood, I’ve seen you get pretty emotional during practices.

 **RS:** _[laughs]_ Relax, Wood.Your secret’s safe with us, I promise. Anyway, shall we move on? My next question is about each of your favorite Quidditch teams.

 **OW:** English National Team, obviously. Falmouth Falcons are a close second.

 **RS:** That I could’ve guessed, but how about the others?

 **HP:** I, for one, am a fan of the Holyhead Harpies.

 **RS:** Ah, your ex-girlfriend’s team. Interesting choice.

_[Malfoy’s face scrunches up as if Sharp’s comment doesn’t make sense to him.]_

**RS:** Well, Malfoy, based on your facial expression I’d guess that you’re not a Harpies fan.

 **DM:** Oh, the Harpies are excellent, but I’m more of a Appleby Arrows man myself.

_[Potter snickers.]_

**DM:** I’m sorry, do you have something you want to say, Harry?

 **HP:** No, nothing at all. I was just thinking of the time you told me you support the Appleby Arrows solely because you love apples.

 **DM:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 **HP:** Sure you do, it was a couple months ago and we-

 **DM:** _[smiling, but sounding exasperated]_ For Merlin’s sake, Potter, please stop talking. You’re being very rude, you know. Jasmine still has to answer the question.

_[Potter nudges Malfoy’s leg with his own, but he does stop talking.]_

**JV:** Tutshill Tornados for me, all the way.

 **RS:** Lovely. Now I’m going to ask you guys about your fans, if that’s okay.

 **JV:** That’s great. We all love our fans.

_[The other three nod along with Valmorida’s statement.]_

**DM:** Very much.

 **RS:** Okay, I want to know what is the craziest thing a fan has ever done for you.

_[The celebrities all take a moment to consider.]_

**JV:** Well, here’s something. One fan of mine got a tattoo of my face. Or, not really of my face, but of my character from the Triple Vengeance movie last year. But since I was playing that character, the tattoo obviously looks just like me.

 **RS:** Wow, that’s wild. Is it a nice-looking tattoo at least?

 **JV:** _[nods enthusiastically]_ Oh yeah. I look very fit.

 **RS:** That’s what counts, isn’t it? Wood, has anyone gotten a tat of you?

 **OW:** No, no tattoos. Not yet at least. But once a fan had me painted on their wall, looking all majestic with my broomstick and Quidditch gear. I had to do a double take when they showed me the picture of it. I was like, “Is that me? That can’t be me.”

 **RS:** That’s lovely, I mean, a bit creepy I’d say, but also lovely. Malfoy, you’re thinking awfully hard over there.

 **DM:** Yeah, I guess my fans have done so many crazy things for me that it’s hard to pick one.

_[The others laugh.]_

**DM:** Okay, well, I think the craziest thing a fan has done for me so far is sent me a novel-length book-type thing. It wasn’t a real book, but it was about me and other celebrities I know. What’s it called when they do that?

_[Potter rolls his eyes.]_

**JV:** Fanfiction?

 **DM:** Yeah, that. And it was seriously, like, as long as my own book.

 **RS:** Hm, did you read it?

 **DM:** Some of it I read, yes.

 **RS:** And was it good? Solid plot? Well written character development?

 **DM:** I mean, I didn’t read too much of it, but from what I did read, I’d say it’s good, yes.

 **RS:** What did your secret lover think of it?   
_[Malfoy looks at Potter, who’s staring at Malfoy expectantly, and he shrugs before turning back to Sharp.]_

 **DM:** They thought it was alright, but I think they prefer real life over the fanfiction.

 **RS:** Of course, that makes sense. Moving onto Harry.

 **HP:** My fans aren’t that crazy, I don’t think. There was someone who named their kid after me, but other than that everything’s pretty mild.

 **RS:** Hold on, they named their child after you?

 **HP:** Yeah, Harry James. Harry James Robinson, or something like that.

 **RS:** My, my! I think that trumps everyone else’s by far.

 **HP:** I mean, I guess. It’s not that big of a deal.

 **RS:** Like hell it’s not. Hey everyone, why don’t we give Mr. Potter a round of applause!

_[The audience and other celebrities clap for Potter.]_

**DM:** _[muffled, to Potter]_ Show off.

_[Potter laughs and whispers something in Malfoy’s ear which makes him shake his head and laugh as well. The applause dies down after a moment.]_

**RS:** I’m afraid that’s all we have time for…

 

 

 

_Excerpts from “Quidditch for a Cause” live international broadcast on Wizarding Sports Official Network (WSON) on Aug. 14, 2004. Lee Jordan of Ireland’s “Jabber with Jordan” sports radio show has come to England to commentate for the match. His co-commentator is Luna Lovegood, who was handpicked by Harry Potter for the job. The stadium is completely full of screaming fans._

**Lee Jordan:** Alright, folks, this is it. The moment you’ve been waiting for. The Bolts and the Wings are lined up on the pitch. Harry Potter is acting as team captain for the Bolts and for the Wings, it’s Oliver Wood. You all know Wood, of course, as a professional Quidditch player for the English National team. But both teams have two professional players, so it seems they’re evenly matched.

 **Luna Lovegood:** I disagree. Ginny’s team has much more skill.

 **LJ:** How do you figure that?

 **LL:** Because Ginny’s on Ginny’s team, and Ginny’s the best Quidditch player I’ve ever seen.

 **LJ:** Woman! Are you serious right now? Have you seen Janel Floros play as a Beater? Or Bruno Beaumont as Seeker in the past season?

 **LL:** Hm, I don’t think so. I’ve only ever been to Harpies games.

 **LJ:** Merlin.

_[As the commentators talk, the screen shows the two teams on the pitch. The Bolts are in yellow and green and the Wings are in blue and white. For some reason, neither captains seem very focused on the speech that the referee starts to give them, and instead are looking over the other’s shoulder at the players behind them. The ref finishes, and the players mount their brooms. A moment later, the balls are in the air and the match has commenced.]_

**LJ:** And they’re off! Look at that, they have the agility and precision of real Quidditch teams. Astounding.

 **LL:** Oh, someone just hit a ball!

 **LJ:** That was Hugo Medina for the Wings, and the “ball” he just hit was a Bludger.

 **LL:** Oh, and now someone else in yellow-

 **LJ:** Chaser Angelina Johnson for the Bolts has just tried to score- and Wood’s blocked her with a masterful Double Eight Loop! The Quaffle is now in the hands of Dean Thomas!

 **LL:** Oh, Ginny was almost hit with a Bludger! Good thing the Beater-

 **LJ:** Medina.

 **LL:** Medina, right- was there to block it!

_[As the game goes on, the Seekers hover far above the pitch and the other players. Neither has spotted the Snitch yet and the two seem to be talking as they circle the pitch looking for it.]_

_[Next excerpt:  The match has been going on for roughly two hours, and the score is 160-130, in favor of the Wings. It seems that with such a close game, it is the Snitch that will decide the outcome. The Snitch has just been spotted for the first time in the past thirty minutes by Harry Potter, who immediately dives after it. Draco Malfoy isn’t far behind.]_

**LJ:** And there it is! The chase for the Snitch is on, Potter in the lead but not by much! Ooh, looks like Beater Naomi Amsel for the Wings has just sent a Bludger straight toward Potter! That girl has impeccable aim, but Potter is moving at a very high speed, will it hit him! Looks like it will! Oh! In the last second Potter pulled off a difficult Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it!

 **LL:** Malfoy’s in the lead for the Snitch now, look!

 **LJ:** Lovegood’s right, there he goes, right past the goals- now up and up and up!

 **LL:** He’s in the clouds!

 **LJ:** And while the Seekers go for the Heavens, Marcus Flint just scored for the Bolts, making the score 160-150!

 **LL:** There they are again! They’re coming back down!

 **LJ:** Yes! Potter and Malfoy are right next to each other! Hands outstretched, they’re both so close to a win!

 **LL:** Come on!

 **LJ:** Merlin’s fuckin’ beard! The Snitch is going straight for the ground! The Seekers don’t let up, though!

 **LL:** They’re going to crash!   
_[The whole stadium seems to hold its breath--- a second before both Seekers hit the ground, Malfoy catches the Snitch! Ear-splitting noise erupts from the spectators.]_

 **LJ:** Malfoy has caught the Snitch! A win for the Wings, 310-150!

 **LL:** Yes! Go Ginny’s team!   
**LJ:** Uh oh, the EMWs are on the pitch, inspecting the Seekers. Are they alright?   
_[A moment later, both Seekers are sitting upright and laughing. Teammates soon surround them. Malfoy holds up the Snitch in his fist in triumph.]_

_[Next excerpt: Jordan and Lovegood are on the pitch, interviewing Malfoy about the match. Malfoy has dirt smudged on his cheek and there’s sweat on his forehead and in his hair, but he’s beaming. In the background, other players are laughing and talking with each other, and some of their family has joined them on the pitch. Wood can be seen with his daughter sitting on his shoulders as Flint talks sweetly to her. Dean Thomas is introducing Seamus Finnegan to Naomi Amsel and Hugo Medina. Ginny Weasley is being hugged by Ron Weasley.]_

**Draco Malfoy:** I think what’s most important is that we’ve raised money for so many charities today. That’s the takeaway from this match.

 **LJ:** Besides that, what made this win special for you?

 **DM:** Well, I beat Harry Potter for the first time ever, so that’s pretty fucking spectacular. He can’t hold his winning streak over my head anymore.

 **LL:** What are you going to do to celebrate winning?

 **DM:** _[ his eyes catch on something- someone?- off camera and he smiles broadly]_ I don’t know. I’m going to- I suppose I’ll- _[as he stutters his gaze remains on whatever is off camera]_ You know what? Fuck it. I’m going to snog my boyfriend.  

_[Draco Malfoy walks off camera, looking determined, and the camera follows him as he walks right up to Harry Potter, who’d been watching the interview, grabs him by the hips, pulls him toward himself, and promptly kisses him.]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a behind the scenes kind of point of view to go with this fic. If you'd read something like that, let me know.  
> (also, to make it clear, celebrities should not be forced to come out and rumors shouldn't be shoved in their faces, but that does happen in real life, and I was trying to make the fic realistic as well as fluffy and cute)


End file.
